


Планы

by Tinwore



Series: Эсми, Карлайл и их семья [4]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Parenthood
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinwore/pseuds/Tinwore
Summary: У Розали никогда не было выбора. Никогда. До этого мига.
Series: Эсми, Карлайл и их семья [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Планы

Вечерело. В открытую дверь смотрящего на Запад гаража лился розовый свет, который тут же поглощали хлам, разбросанный по углам, почерневшие от машинного масла тряпки и измазанные джинсы мастера. Единственное, что хоть как-то здесь гармонировало с нежными оттенками заката — пучок светлых волос на затылке у Розали. Но это было всё, что оставалось от ослепительной мисс Хейл, когда она работала.

Эсми не решалась войти, даже зная, что дочь уже знает о её присутствии. Миссис Каллен прислонилась к косяку и постучала по дереву костяшками пальцев, привлекая внимание. Розали проигнорировала её, сосредоточенно полируя отрезом бархата какую-то деталь.

— Разбираешь свой Форд? — миссис Каллен склонила голову набок.

Розали обернулась, окидывая женщину непонимающим взглядом:

— Карлайла.

Хотя у клана было несколько автомобилей — за пару десятков лет техника сильно шагнула вперёд, и ездить на машинах начала века в середине тридцатых, когда существовали намного более надёжные и удобные модели, было довольно глупо, — машины негласно делили на Карлайловы и Эдвардовы: Эсми редко выбиралась в город без мужа, а Розали и вовсе некуда было ездить.

— Ты столько раз его перебрала, что он, скорее, твой, — мягко улыбнулась миссис Каллен. — Знаешь в лицо каждый винтик.

— Знаю, — согласилась Розали как-то слишком серьёзно, даже раздражённо. Её отвлекли, и ей такое не нравилось. — Тебе что-то нужно.

— Просто поговорить, — спокойно ответила Эсми, как будто бы не замечая раздражения подопечной.

— Хм.

— В субботу благотворительный ужин в пансионе Грир…

— Я уже говорила, что туда не собираюсь, — мисс Хейл вернулась к своему занятию, решив, что ничего полезного из разговора не вынесет.

Миссис Каллен с неодобрением поджала губы, но продолжила спокойным тоном:

— Карлайл планирует расходы на следующий год, он хотел бы знать, сколько оставить на твои нужды.

— Папочка послал тебя узнать, сколько я собираюсь тратить на платья? Он может не волноваться, я хоть весь год могу просидеть здесь в одних сальных брюках, ему не придётся утруждаться разговорами о женских глупостях, — и девушка любезно оскалилась. — Впрочем, он ведь и так не особо утруждается.

Эсми по-прежнему была невозмутима.

— Он не хотел говорить с тобой, потому что знает, что ты не примешь подачки. Это всё моя идея, — миссис Каллен пронзила Розали взглядом, так что та невольно стушевалась, чувствуя укол совести. Но мягкость быстро вернулась к старшей вампирше: — А я пришла потому, что знаю, что ты слишком горда, чтобы просить о деньгах на колледж, свой магазинчик или новый автомобиль.

Розали от неожиданности этих слов выронила деталь, которую всё крутила в руках, и, словив её у самой земли, не поднимала глаз, напряжённо что-то обдумывая.

Эсми вздохнула и скрестила руки на груди, вопросительно подняв брови:

— Так что мне сказать твоему «папочке»? — едва заметные нотки превосходства смешивались с беспокойством и надеждой: у неё не слишком выходило играть строгость и безразличие. — Мы отправляем дочку учиться в Вашингтон?

— Прости, — пробормотала Розали, начиная сгорать от стыда. — Я зря нагрубила.

— Ничего, — качнула головой миссис Каллен. — Так у тебя есть какие-то планы?

Мисс Хейл подняла взгляд на названную мать, и та вдруг увидела, как в одно мгновение лицо дочери изменилось — спала маска её вечного недовольства. Её мало кто понимал, потому что она не давала себя понять — не разрешала слишком приблизиться к себе. В глазах Розали отражался ужас и — презрение к самой себе. Она порой сама себя не понимала. Девушка замотала головой, пряча лицо:

— Я не знаю, — она запустила пальцы в прекрасные светлые волосы, взлохмачивая причёску — сейчас это её совершенно не волновало. — Я не знаю, Эсми.

Миссис Каллен оттаяла и плавно — пусть и быстро — приблизилась к Розали. Та смотрела перед собой и вряд ли что-то видела.

— Я всегда думала, раз я красивая, мне можно просто выйти замуж и больше ни о чём не заботиться. Так было правильно — все говорили, что это правильно, пичкали все одной идеей, — девушка вжала голову в плечи, по-прежнему закрывая лицо ладонями. Ей сейчас как никогда хотелось стать крохотной — и заплакать. Плакать она разучилась очень давно, и больше никогда не научится. — Я никогда не думала, что может и должно быть иначе. А теперь вся моя жизнь выглядит как какая-то ошибка. Я ничего не знаю о том, кто я такая.

— Роуз, девочка… — только и сказала Эсми со всей нежностью, которую подарил ей Господь, и обняла Розали за плечи одной рукой, другой чуть склоняя её голову к себе.

— В мире столько ошибок. Столько всего, что нужно исправить. Я хотела бы быть как Карлайл — исправлять жизни людей, а могу только чинить машины, потому что могу запросто убить невинного человека. И приходится ничего не делать. Менять прокладки в автомобиле, когда нужно менять сердечные клапаны.

Розали отчаянно замотала головой.

— Я хотела бы быть, как отец, но я не могу. Не могу.

Эсми тихонько погладила дочь по волосам, надеясь утешить.

— Когда-нибудь сможешь.

Вечнодевятнадцатилетняя Роуз в порыве обняла мать и спрятала лицо у неё на груди. И закричала — зарыдала в голос — цепляясь пальцами за рубашку Эсми.

— Когда-нибудь сможешь, котёнок… — повторяла миссис Каллен, не обращая внимания на то, что Розали обнимает её до боли крепко.


End file.
